Sometimes Losing Isn't So Bad
by mylifeinlove
Summary: Just a little insight Finn gets at a Glee club sleepover/movie marathon.. thinking of continuing this. I stink at summaries. Read if you so please:
1. Finn

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

**This is my very first fanfiction. Just something I came up with from Finn's side of the Puck and Rachel relationship. Not original I know but there it is. Considering continuing on with Rachel and Puck's perspective. Authors love reviews! Tell me what you think please!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters... though if I could own Jesse.. I totally would lol ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I don't know when she fell asleep, don't remember when he moved, but there they are, asleep on the couch, in each other's arms. I watch as she wakes slightly, only to turn into him and snuggle closer before falling back asleep. His response is almost immediate, pulling her closer as he wraps his arm further around her, tucking her head into his neck, as he stirs; the touches of morning beginning to wake everyone in the room.

It's in this moment of quiet peace between the two that I realize, I've lost her, maybe I never really even had her. It makes sense and I have no idea how I couldn't have seen it, the obvious love they shared puzzling me as to why I never noticed it. All the times I hurt her or broke her heart, he was there. Every time Karofsky targeted her for a slushie facial, he was there to protect her. It was built, it seemed, on a need to protect her, a want to dry her tears, tears that he caused one too many times. His eyes, if anyone paid attention would light up when she walked in or stood up for herself. Her eyes would light up when he showed his Noah side and he never corrected her like so many others when she used that as his name.

She sighs contently in her sleep and my heart tightens. I loved her, I really did. Maybe I still do love her but she isn't mine to love. There he is, having woken from her moving, slightly rubbing her back and humming their song in her ear, eyes closed as if he wished he could stay that way forever. He's hers and she's his and those two were the ones meant to love. It isn't my right or my privilege. I had my chance, I let her go and he saw what I never could. He saw Rachel Barbra Berry as the beauty and the star she deserved to be seen as. Something I couldn't give her and something I never will.

I've lost a lot in my life. A child that was never mine, a father I barely knew, who I thought was the love of my life and a best friend. I'm not the smartest crayon I know this but I know that love and the things I've lost are not easy to go through. I made it, in large part to the small brunette currently tucked under said best friend, and I've strived to become the big, tall, slightly less stupid, almost man I am today. Yes I've lost a lot in my short time in my life. Perhaps the biggest loss I just realized I actually have lost, was losing the one true love of my life in the brunette that's still asleep but sadly not in my arms. But you know. Sometimes losing. It isn't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Would absolutely LOVE some reviews! please and thank you!<strong>


	2. Rachel

**A/N: Alright bbs! Here's Rachel's side! Puck is up next! Thank you guys so much for all the love! I appreciate it! In my dream world Finn talks smarter than he seems and is simply a little ditzy. To address that thought on Finn's smart talk last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.. still wish I owned Jesse though. mm! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

My eyes flutter and I turn over, attempting to escape the life, but wait, that's not the couch. I try to think back to last night's events as I feel a very familiar arm wrap me closer to him as he grunts in his sleep, Noah.

Thinking back I remember last night the Glee club had a movie night and we all fell asleep in my dad's movie room. Noah got there sometime and sat next to me… Let's see. Oh! I don't remember, all I remember is Noah pulling my legs onto his lap and finding it oddly soothing as he started to rub my legs.

I guess at some point in the night, he fell asleep, probably pulling me against him as he fell sideways against the couch. Well I can't say this isn't….. wonderful? I think as I sigh contently and snuggle a little closer.

Wait no! I can't sigh contently! I'm still in love with Finn! Or I'm supposed to be. Oh gosh but that feels nice, Noah really needs to stop running his hand up and down my spine or I'll go crazy…. Is he humming? Is that "Sweet Caroline"? That boy. Sometimes I wonder why I ever broke up with him.

At this point my mind feels it's important to start screaming "CUZ YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FINN" but my heart doesn't agree and soon enough it's got my mind wandering if there's some truth behind what my heart is beating for. At one point I had Finn, we were good this summer but school just ruins it all. And why exactly did I run to Noah when I was upset? Normally I'd just go jam some Liza or Barbra and be fine. I think at one point I had Finn and he had me. I even think at one point we were in love with each other. But I think I lost him somewhere along the way. I think Noah stepped up and took over as I lost what I couldn't see was gone. But oh, if losing him feels like this? Like I'm flying? Like I'm so happy I could just die? I don't mind it.

I snuggle my nose into Noah's neck and relax against him as he whispers "Good Morning." and places a kiss onto my forehead. I find myself smiling and closing my eyes to enjoy this moment, thinking you know.. Sometimes losing? It really isn't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love bbs!<strong>


	3. Noah

**A/N: hey you guys... ok I know it's been Forever since I last uploaded.. I know I'm horrible**

**But for you guys being so patient, this chapter is much longer and includes background info on Rachel and Noah's relationship.**

**Also later today I will be uploading a little one-shot that hit me while I was in the most boring class EVER Tuesday night.**

**Disclaimer.. Can I own Noah please? No? ok alright who we kidding. I own nothin lol**

* * *

><p>The movement of someone turning into me wake me from my dream, tightening my arm around them I decide to just go back to sleep for a bit. I figure it's just Satan, no one knows this but the chick LOVES to cuddle she just doesn't want people other than Brit and I to know, would ruin her badass image ya know? Oh, the Brit thing? Yea I know about that, San tells me anything and everything, and I do mean EVERYthing, shit gets disgusting sometimes.<p>

Anyway I fell back asleep right? Well back to that, after awhile I decided to find out who felt so warm and comfortable tucked into me that it just felt right. I look below me and I'm met with brown hair, my first thought immediately going to Santana until I realize her legs are as long or tiny as the ones tangled up with mine. I smell shampoo that oddly is familiar, strawberries. Rachel. Rach-Rachel! The heck is Rae cuddled up with me for? Oh wait.. I DID sit down next to her last night during the movie, guess we just fell asleep on the couch together. I remember pulling her feet in my lap, felt natural at the time (what I have emotions!).

See Rachel's one of those girls that gets under your skin and makes you wanna scream but at the same time she's so freakin adorable you just wanna wrap her up in your arms, seriously, this chick digs that shit, and kiss her til you're both breathless. She's all this pent up energy coming at ya like she'll just Die if you don't hear what she wants you to right that second. At the same time she's such a little badass that you seriously don't wanna get on her bad side, shit's seriously not fun.

Rachel, she's been my best friend since we could walk. We've been through so much it's not even funny. She was my partner in crime back then, the terrible two, or so the mother's of the temple called us. We were inseperable through middle school, seriously, after my dad packed up to go shack up with some skank waitress, Rachel was the thing that held me together for so long. That is until Santana got interested in 8th grade year and "Puck" was born. We stayed close, even in Freshmen year at McKinley, it wasn't known at school. That was Rae's idea, something she thought up to keep "Puck" at the jackass/badass he was alive, but after school I was Noah and forever I would be to her.

Sophomore year was when it started to downward spiral into chaos. The friendship that once held me together was beginning to unravel and tear both me and her apart. It started with the first slushie facial to her beautiful face, thanks to Quinn and her ways of tripping me as I was carrying Rae's favorite flavor to her for being so good about this. The look on her face haunted my thoughts and dreams for days afterward, no matter how much I apologized and she just hugged me and said it was ok. I strayed away from her after that, scared of getting her hurt in the rising of my popularity at McKinley and the resident bad boy name that came with it.

It wasn't until Christmas when, so to speak, the shit hit the fan between Finn and my Rae. I wanted to kill him and if it wasn't for the small but so powerful hand on my arm, in Glee that day she came in with tears streaking her face, I would have. We got back to Rae and Noe, partners in crime, after that day. Endless movie nights and bowling nights ensued, sometimes joined by Lauren, Sam, 'Cedes, and "Klaine" as their now affectionately called by Rae. But anyway, I'm still dating Lauren, though I don't know why. I mean she's cool and everything but she's annoying and bossy and not in the Rachel way, this shit is driving me "cra-cra" as 'Cedes would say. So I do something I'm not even sure I knew I was doing. I rub her back slowly and hum, not even realizing it's our song "Sweet Caroline" till she reaches up and kisses my cheek before snuggling back in.

It's then I realize I don't have a clue why I'm still with Lauren. Rae's so much more badass and I think, and believe me it's a scary ass thought, she's the one. I think about the fact that Lauren will more than likely break up with me, and maybe my nose along the way, when she wakes to find us in this position and I'll lose her. I don't move an inch, Rae's so much more important. As I lay here, the one girl that could pull me out of my dark days in my arms, I think about how this will change, well, everything between us, one thought hits my mind. Sometimes losing, that shit sure ain't as bad as people make it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! :)<strong>


End file.
